Not Knowing When to Stop
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: Usually they do it and he leaves, but one night after letting Kaiba have his way Jou confess his darkest secret to the unattentive business man. He wants nothing undone before his night ends completely Dark implied child abuse One-shot maybe two KaibaxJou


Lime Rocker: Here's a rather darker fic. It has some what of a sick sense of humor in my opinion. I wrote it during class one day so it isn't my best work. There isn't much of a relationship established between the two; Jounouchi's mainly just a fuck toy to Kaiba. If I add a chapter it will be to establish a relationship. Thoughts?

Story: Not Knowing When to Stop

Pair: KaibaxJounouchi (to some degree no established relationship)

Type: One-shot (**If YOU ask I might add a SECOND CHAPTER**)

Summary: One night, after letting Kaiba have his way, Jounouchi confess his darkest secret to the unattentive business man. He wants nothing undone before his night ends completely. Dark. One-Shot? Maybe two?

* * *

"My father used to say when I started talking; I never knew when to stop." The boy leaned back, his head resting against the wood of the large desk behind him.

"I won't argue with that." Came the distracted reply to his left.

"I know. I'm not denying the fact." He shrugged. "I don't see how he has any room to talk though."

"Who?" The other didn't look up from his work when he replied.

"My father."

"Your father what?"

Jou sighed, and shook his head, blond hair brushing against his forehead. He knew full well the other wasn't listening. "He has no room to talk."

"Why?"

"Because _he_ never knew when to stop." He paused for a moment, "He never stopped actually."

"Stopped doing what?"

"No, he _didn't_ stop." Seto was definitely not listening to him. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. He had never told anyone about his father, a fact that was eating him up inside. Kaiba wasn't paying attention, he could easily pour his soul out, and the brunet would never know.

"He didn't stop doing what?" Seto corrected himself in a monotone voice.

"He never stopped hurting me." He answered honestly, carefully watching blue eyes for a reaction which never came. "I never have you over for a reason you know." He continued quickly, hoping the CEO would continue to fake his attention. "Well, you know… besides the fact you wouldn't come over even if you were invited." The blond laughed humorlessly. "Beer bottles all over the place – I've given up trying to clean the place. By the time I wake up its back to how it was. Then there's him. No, you two will not meet."

"Why?" the CEO's fingers continued to dance across the keys of his laptop.

"Because I don't want you to see how truly worthless I really am." He looked down at his hands. "And I don't want him to hurt you. Not that he could actually hurt you, you're not weak. But he would try." Jou rambled. "It's actually kind of ironic. The fact you were right all these years."

"Right about what?"

Jou looked up at the other through strands of golden hair. He wouldn't deny that it was good to get things said; he just wished he could prove them wrong. He wished it all wasn't true. He wanted to be worth something, but – "That I'm a worthless dog." – he knew better then to lie to himself.

"And the fact you both are somewhat similar. You don't actually hit me or anything, and he doesn't rape me… at least he hasn't lately, only beatings these days. I donno I guess it's a weak argument. I don't care for him at all. I hate his guts, but you…" he stopped himself. While Katsuya knew Seto wasn't paying him any mind, he still wouldn't dare voice his confession. Their relationship was "strictly physical" according to Seto. It was Jounouchi's fault really, to have started to care – to feel for the "cold hearted CEO."

It was usually like this: Jounouchi would come over to Kaiba Corp. after work and the blue eyed man would have his way, Jou would sit and rest after whatever the other had cooked up, then – once he regained his strength – Jou would leave. The last few times had been strange though, there had actually been something of a conversation between the two, and while it was blatantly obvious the brunet wasn't paying any attention, it did Jou some good. He could tell the business man anything, get things off his chest, like now, and the other boy would never remember.

With a disheartening sigh, he stood up from his spot on the floor behind the CEO's desk. "I guess I'll be going now. He gets pissed when I'm home late, and it's already pushing that time." Katsuya looked down at Kaiba who still type furiously at his laptop, a small smile spreading across his pale face.

In truth it was actually several hours since he should have been home. His father was undoubtedly pissed off and he knew the beating that was waiting for him at home. He had planed this all along though. Tonight was his last night, and it had been a good one. He couldn't complain; his last act making love to the beautiful man he was secretly in love with. Yes, his father would be very pissed.

Jounouchi paused at the open door and took one last look at the busy man, "Goodbye, Kaiba." There no reply as the door shut, he wasn't expecting one.

* * *

Lime Rocker: Thoughts? Should I add anymore chapters... I have an idea for one more, but I don't know if it would add or not seeing as this kind of ends on a dark note.

**VOTE:**

**Add a chapter**

**Leave it as is**

What's your opinion?


End file.
